Flight of the Crane's
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Ichabod, Katrina, and Masbeth not to mention the two new teenage children of Ichabod and Katrina return to Sleepy Hollow to investigate the case of the horseman's return...but this time it might not be the hessian...based on 1999 Tim Burton film. Plz Rand
1. Chapter 1

**_Flight of the Crane's_**

**_written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet_**

**_when: After watching the Legend of sleepy Hollow, and debating whether or not to begin this story._**

**_disclaimer: I don't own LOSH, in fact I don't know who does, but since this story is based off Tim Burton's version, he owns it.( With the exception of Samuel and Rosabella Crane.) And the title of this chapter has nothing to do with the Death Note series!_**

**_A/N This is based on the movie with Jhonny Depp in it, and it is set about 17 years after the original. I'm sorry if it is awful, and whatnot, but I do hope at least one or two of you enjoy this!:)_**

**_Chapter 1-The Death Note_**

**_"Samuel, hand me my new instrument," Ichabod Crane asked his only son, Sam. _**

**_Sam made a face at the dead body, but handed his father the newly developed 'instruemt' or tool._**

**_"What's the grossed out face for? Not sqeamish are you?" his sister Rosabella taunted him._**

**_"No, not at all," Sam lied unconvincingly. Ichabod smiled to himself, it was the sad yet hilarious truth that Sam, though he looked exactly like his mother except for his eyes, was a bit too much like Ichabod himself. Even funnier though was the fact that it was the oppisite with Rose, who looked like him but acted incredibly like Katrina._**

**_Rosabella smirked happily, but Sam just muttered," Why do WE have to do this anyway?"_**

**_"Beacause it is good practice for when you take over my job one day," Ichabod replied._**

**_Rose and Sam sighed. Luckily though for the two young Crane's Katrina's voice called up to them from the main part of the house," Everyone dinner is ready!" _**

**_Sam was the first one to hurriedly exist the room, with the other two behind him._**

**_As they arrived downstairs Ichabod found Masbeth awaiting them._**

**_"Ah, young Masbeth how are you this fine New York day?" Ichabod inquired._**

**_"I'm afraid I'm not too well, sir," Masbeth choked out. _**

**_"What is wrong? Rosabella asked him._**

**_"You would not understand, Miss Crane," Masbeth answered. _**

**_Rose grumbled," I told you to call me Rosabella."_**

**_"Shush the both of you, now what is the news, Masbeth?" Ichabod said._**

**_"I received a letter from...Sleepy Hollow," Masbeth whispered._**

**_The whole family gasped, the elder two because of their rememberence of Sleepy Hollow, and the younger two because they had been told the stories the entire sixteen years of their life._**

**_"Pray tell, what did it say?" Sam asked seeing as his mother and father were to stunned to speak._**

**_"It says," Masbeth began," that they believe the horseman has returned and they request Mr. Ichabod Crane, and his family return to Sleepy Hollow to stop him."_**

**_Ichabod paled, and then collapsed to the floor in a faint._**

**_A/N Does anyone happen to know if Masbeth has a first name?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Flight of the Crane's

Written by: Adbenture-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to adventure music:)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOSH. And I don't own anything else except for the handsome Samuel Crane and the odd Rosabella.

A/N Thank you to my only reviewer, New Gen Alma, who has been waiting for this chapter so here it goes: Please review:)

________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2- Dread

Ichabod Crane's eyes fluttered open to the harsh sunlight of morning spilling through the window.

"He's awake, mother," Rosabella called to Katrina.

Ichabod set up to see Katrina, and Rose sitting at the foot of his bed.

"What happened?" he asked, pulling the blankets up to his neck.

"We were sent a message from Sleepy Hollow, and then you fainted," Katrina informed her husband.

Ichabod resisted the urge to swoon again at the thought of returing to Sleepy Hollow.

"Where are Sam, and Masbeth?" he questioned them.

"Sam left for school an hour ago, but he'll be back soon, and Masbeth is asleep in the extra room downstairs," Rosabella replied.

Ichabod slowly got out of bed," I believe it best if Masbeth and I talk about what is to be done," he informed the two, and then shakily made his way to the extra room.

Masbeth rushed to his aide immediatly," Are you better, Sir?"

"Much, Thank you," Ichabod said curtly.

"I've been waiting on you to wake up, so that we can decide whether or not to go back to Sleepy Hollow," Masbeth exclaimed.

"Ah, that is good indeed, young Masbeth. I am afraid to return to that death trap," began Ichabod.

Masbeth opened his mouth to speak, but Ichabod stopped him," Let me finish. Though I am much displeased by returning there; I am afraid that we are the only ones who can stop the Horseman. We must return."

"How soon, Sir?" Masbeth inquired.

"Tomorrow."

________________________________________________________________________________________

Samuel Crane returned home to find his sister sitting on the window seat where he usually sat to read.

Rosabella was rarely seen sitting still, and this worried Sam.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

Rosabella turned toward her brother," Father's decided to go back."

Sam took a seat by Rose.

"Are all of us going?" he asked gently.

"Yes."

"Why does this trouble you so, Rose?" Sam arched one eyebrow.

"Because, I did a spell, and it...well I think it's pointing to the fact that we shouldn't go back," Rosabella stuttered.

Samuel rolled his brown eyes," Rose you know what Dad says about you and Mom preforming spells."

Rose glared," That's not the point. Sam, I don' think it's the Hessian, it's something far worse."

A/N REVIEW DANGIT!


End file.
